<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chekhov's final bullet by bruisedbutlovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579947">chekhov's final bullet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely'>bruisedbutlovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bittersweet words // oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anarchy, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Chaos, Hurt No Comfort, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR JANUARY'S 5TH STREAMS</p><p> </p><p>The final war for L'Manburg is here.</p><p>Technoblade and Dream are outmatched.</p><p>But oh, an ace is more powerful than the rest of the deck.</p><p>---</p><p>in which wilbur soot is dream and techno's final card to play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bittersweet words // oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chekhov's final bullet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my offical guess at what's happening tomorrow</p><p>if i'm right, that will be really fucking weird but i probably won't be so</p><p>please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Doomsday is coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Say your prayers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apocalypse is nigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grab your swords and your shields. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The finale is here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Say your final goodbyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world is ending.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t be late. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>w̷̨͇͎͉͉̟͇̟͍̖̬̥̣̯͂̊̊̅̓̔̈́̾̋̚̚̕͠ͅę̸̡̧̗̼͎͎̞̼̲͎̺̆̈́͑͐̏̿̀'̴͓̜̂͑̒͘̕ṛ̸͍̲͍̗̣͓̭̫͈̪̑͘ę̷̢̠͙̪͆͗̇̏͋̎̒͊ ̶̨͙̫̙̦̮͝g̵̢̝̰̮̟̜̱̼͐̓̆͗ơ̴̤̣̞̗̦͓̹̺͇̫͈͌̑̔̈́͒̾į̷̳͙̹͔̱̮̯̱͙̰̺̝̳̓̔̈́͐͊̓͌̀͗͜͝n̸̢͙̮̤̻̱̞̪̭̘͇̻͈̩͌͑́̈̽͋ģ̸̰̖̹̗̬̭̜͕͇̲̻̣̤̲͌̈́͒̓̆̈́̕ ̸̢̩͛͌̏̑t̵͚̗̮̹͍͖̩̩̙̋̽̓͗̂̚͠ǫ̷̘͇͈̖̥̌̄́̓͋̎̿̕̚͝ ̷̧̨̦̳̘͙͛f̴͔̑̃͌̚i̷̯͖̹̬̖̦͗̈̒͌̈́̂͋̋n̷̫̹̟̼̲̤̯̕ͅͅi̴̝̙̺̮̮̦͚̘̬̩̞̇͆̓͗͝s̶̬̈́͌̍̆͊̕h̸̡̧̤͇̳͇̻̬͍̟͌̋͋̎̋̋̕ ̶̢̺̹͈̯̓̂̇͆̾̓͒̒͐͘̚ẅ̶̨̛͉̠̠̟̖͉͎́͋̈́̈̈́̌̈́̈́̂̕͝͠h̵̛̥͙͍͚̦̳̒͗͑a̵̢̨̘̙̦̮̜̗̗̽̏͊͒̅̈̓̑͆͗͘̚͜͠͠͠t̶̘̳̝̭̠̫͙͒̉̾͊̀͐̃̎ ̶̨̘̥͎͈̝͕̪̦̹͔̆w̴̌̐̿͌ͅi̷̜͙͔̊͊̾l̸̨̖͇̱͇͚͕̖̣̹̗͊͑b̷̨̨̭̩͔̘̹͓̓̌ͅǘ̸̧̥̦̞̥̲̬͓̻̉̌͋̅̍̎̋̽͜ͅͅŗ̸̧̧̤̼̙̟͙̮̝̼̍̇͒̚͝͝ ̶̖̙͓̰͛̑̑̋͘͜͠s̴̼̜͓̯̼̝̫͕͍͍̦̦̺̿͑̿͂͑̅ͅt̵̡̬̩̘̭̺̼̣̲̩̖̝̟̀̍͒̕͝ͅa̵̢̱͕̝̜̗͍̠̲͕̼̩̾͊̏̾̇̿̃̂̈̀̌̾͝ȓ̴̛͔̰̲̹̙̺̄͗͒̈̐̊̌̉͒̓̔͐̐͜t̵̡̓̓̋͐͗͑̔͘͝e̴̳̥̮͓̩͚̘͕͕͖͚͛͑̋̋͂̓̓̚d̴̡̧̲͙̟̹͇͙̀̓̾͂̂̅̃̒̕</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in maybe forever, L’Manburg was silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, people would say that the silence was almost deafening, that each person there was scared to break it because they feared that if they did, everything would start. And there is something terrifying about being the first yell, the first swing, the first word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first bullet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is the encore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And no one wants the curtain to open.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have one more key aspect of the plan. It guarantees our victory.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have a hidden ace.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an explosion that started everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, Pompeii would simply be a whisper compared to the scream that was L’Manburg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Dream’s laugh rang free in the air as he watched down like a </span><span>malevolent</span> <span>god who simply had too much free time. His redstone machines that were supposed to be used for wonder, hope, amazement, anything but death were now something out of a nightmare, raining TNT upon innocents. And he...he was simply </span><em><span>smiling.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s eyes seemingly glowed as the magic inside everyone woke up Wither after Wither, uncaring of the many monsters that already flooded the sky, that were already too many. His wolves tore those apart who tried to stop the chaos, tried to stop the anarchy and their mouths were full of blood. And he...he was simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>yelling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in the end, it was only two versus a country, a group, a team, a side, an army. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David and Goliath was only a story, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were cornered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream, knocked off his chariot of demolition, held an axe out in a last ditch effort to protect himself. And Techno, running out of Wither skulls, pointed his crossbow at the very man who promised to help him take down L’Manburg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy who stood next to Tubbo. Tommy who held Techno’s axe. Tommy who was exiled. Tommy who saw L’Manburg get destroyed. Tommy who saw his brother’s descent into insanity. Tommy who saw Schlatt take over. Tommy who saw the first war. Tommy who saw the revolution. Tommy who saw who Dream was first hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy who helped found L’Manburg.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>i̸̘͇̳͉̪̞͍̬̻̟̙̊̎̃ͅ'̷̥̝͉̩̳̤͈͖̻̙̩̗͋͗͐̂͋̓ṁ̵̻͎͓̬͎͈͉̞̞̲̐̄͌̍͠ ̷̢̨͓̪̟̮͉͈͈͉̫̫͖͉̑̈́͌̓̈́͂͘͠ņ̵̘̗̺͖̮̑o̶̜͓̭͉̟͍͊̊͆̂t̴̡̹̰̠̖̗͙̀̇̂̇͠ͅ ̷̤͂͒ģ̶̫̹̭̯̖͍͐͜o̷̢̝̖̠̹̫̫̿̌͝i̵̢̧̩͕̟̥̮̾n̶͎͈̖̮̰̹̪̙͈̬͎̘̏̐͑̊͝ǧ̸͍̬̬̉̃̉̓̾̃͗̇͝ ̴̛̬͕̱̇͝t̷̝̅̈́̂͗o̷͎̩̝̦̭̟̮̩͓͙̺̼̦̙͐̅̽ ̸̢̩͍͑b̴̢̢̤̖̙̥̪̮̼͚͉̦̼̱͂̔e̷͖̠̝̔̇̍̅̄̌ ̴͙̼͚̰̗̩͒͒̅͋͒͊̇͒̌̏̌̐͝t̶̨̨̧̹̦̯̤͔͇̩̥̤̦͓̎h̸͕̏̓̆̿̑̇͂̈̈́̕͝͝ë̴̮͍̮̪́̅̇̀̃́̀̓̐̒̓͗͝ ̸̣͎̮̹̥̖͇̮̰̠̪̾̈̏̚͝ͅb̷̝̓̊̈́͒̈́̎͑̊̀̈́̕͝͝͝ǎ̷̦̰͎̺͕̯̭͖̝̩ͅḍ̴̻͖̔̐͌̐̑͗ ̴̛̣̫̖̣̙̠̰͍̰͉̖̬͇̣͚͒g̵̱̼̲̠̼̣̯͓͓̲̖̙̏͐́̉̍̃͘ų̸̨͓̬̮̻̒͜y̴̡̨͈̜͔̳̆͂̋̋͒̐̑͐͋̍͘͝</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand down,” Tommy demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno and Dream were on the path, the TNT still going off like clockwork and the Withers still raging. The army of people who might have once been friends stood opposite of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or what,” Techno smiled a bloody smile. “What happens now, Theseus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stand down,” Tubbo’s voice was nothing like before. “Or you die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re outnumbered,” Tommy stepped forward. “Even if Phil joins you, you’re still outnumbered, three to all of us. Your Withers will be killed and the TNT won’t last forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They never needed to last forever, Tommy,” Dream huffed, finding humor in seemingly nothing. “They only needed to weaken you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes narrowed and he raised Techno’s axe higher. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever wonder why I gave you a day to prepare? Why did I give you time to grab supplies and weapons and armor and allies? Why would I do that when I could have just done it, right then and there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I would say it was out of the goodness of your heart but it doesn’t seem like you have one,” Fundy bared his teeth but Dream only laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and laughed and laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all are idiots,” He declared with no uncertainty. “You were so worried about your own supplies that you never even bothered to worry about me, what I could do, what I had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Techno finally caught on. “A hidden ace.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>W̷̢̟͚͙̺̝͍̫̳̤̻̘͑̓́͂̂̒̓̒̚͜͝i̷̗͑̓͆̀͂̓͊̉̈́̑̚ḽ̴̫͖͇̙̞̝̺̏̀̂͆̂̌͛̚̚͜͠͠b̷̙̭͍̩̰͍͖̼͕͉̟̦̲̉̓̓ṳ̵̧͓̦̳̥̦̥̱̳̬̤̂̈̅͌̉̾͑́̔͜r̴̡͖͕̱̗͖̹̲̙̺͖͈̋͛̉̑͛̃͘ͅͅ ̴̮̲̣̦̟̦̙͖͑̀͛̈́̓͌̕͜S̷̩̰̎̈̈́͐̇͑̅̾̔̄͂͒͝o̶̧̢͚̤̲̺̦͔̟̝͇̲̰̫̾̈́̑̅̊͑̽̏͌͜ố̸̱͈͇͐͆̃̒͊͝͝t̶̲̝̻̹͍̻̭̐̽̐̀͒̄͘͠ has joined the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>L’Manburg could only watch as a very familiar man appeared in a flash of white, facing Dream and Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who only smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur?” Tommy took a cautious step forward, his voice shaky and uncertain. “You’re dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Wilbur turned around, his dark eyes boring into Tommy’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it feels good to be back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this time, he wasn’t dead. If anything he looked more alive than he ever did in Pogtopia or L’Manburg. The gray skin and yellow sweater were gone, replaced by a trench coat and beanie that were covered in soot, in ash, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur Soot was alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how?” Tubbo’s voice was only a whisper. “We saw you as a ghost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was a ghost,” Wilbur smiled, ignoring the dried blood on his chin. “After all, who would suspect a poor little ghost who can’t even remember the bad stuff? Who would suspect a dead man who gives out blue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy said, “What are you saying, Wil?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never forgot. I never lost my memories. I always remembered,” Wilbur’s eyes flickered around the people gathered. “And you just rebuilt L’Manburg after I destroyed it. Why can’t you understand that L’Manburg was dead the second we thought of it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t mean that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I was the finale, Tommy; I was the ending” Wilbur turned away and walked towards Dream and Techno, accepting the sword Dream held out for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you asked for an encore and you’ll get one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three stood against seemingly hundreds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the end of everything.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ï̵̢̯͍̱̱̎̑̽̒͝t̶̰̳̳̪̪̫́̒̅̈́͑̒̚͝͠ͅ ̶̛̖̬̭̲̖̄̓́̂w̷̟͍̹̹̞̍̃͗̚͜ą̷͎̤̞̥͕̈́̔̂̈́͗̀͛̉͂̈́͗̕̕ͅs̷͎̹͎̜͝ ̶̡̧̢̫̰͚̮̦̘͕̯̤̙͔͐̀͒̈́̉̑̒͒̈̾̎͆n̸̢̧̧͙̺̪̳̘͔̬̣͉̓͒̔̔́͂̄̆̌̅̈́ͅḝ̴̧̟̩̫̥̠̞̺̼̬͔̖̯̓̈́͆̃̑̆͂͐͝v̵̛͙̱̗͓͔̻͇͉̼̀̑̈̽͂̉̋̑̎͘̕e̴̡̺̹̣̝̹͔̥̮̱̋̔̿̈́̃̈́̓̑͋͘̕͜͝r̶̢̛̭̪̅̽̈́̔̃̔ ̴̧̱̭̬͉̙̖̗̗̱̉͆̈́͒͑́m̵̤̩͍̭̓̾͂̆̓̎͆̏̿͠e̵̛͖̰̯̻̫͇̪̐̑̽͐́͆̑̌̈́̓̌̚̚ą̸̢͖̯̮̻̋̏̎̈́̽̐̊͒̈̌͋͜͜n̵̨̢͚͍͔̗̱͈̩͕̜͈̭̲̙̂ţ̵̪͈̺͓̃́̔̎̐̅ ̴͓͉̘͍͇̝̟̣͈͈̝̿̐͌̌̒̏͌̅̓̇̓͌̕͠t̷̛͕̫̗͔̩͚͖̫̝̑̄o̸̱͐̓̂͂̆̌ ̵̺͎̦̿̍̈́̍̄̌̈́͠͝b̵͍̎ę̷̤̦̻͚̤͈̹͚̾.̴̢̗̹͕̩̥̹̩̪̥̟̈͐̾̔</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>